Liam Monteiro and Friends (Free Join Roleplay)
After turning 14, Liam Monteiro traveled to 2016 to settle there. He married Merna the Merhog and had 10 children with her. This non-canon roleplay focuses on Liam, Merna, their 10 children and their friends in Station Square. This takes place 30 years later, in 2046. Liam's Family Liam Monteiro (Born November 23, 2028, he's from the future after all.) - Principal of a hero training academy. He's close friends with Asonja the Hedgehog. Merna Monteiro (She has no real surname, therefore no maiden name either.) (Born May 9, 2001) Their 10 children: # Vanessa Monteiro (Born January 4, 2019) - The eldest of the Monteiro children # Edward Monteiro (Born March 12, 2021) - He loves cooking and has his own cooking show on GooTube (Youtube). # Gordon Monteiro (Born June 21, 2023) - He's very active and plays sports frequently. # Lloyd Monteiro (Born August 30, 2025) - He loves playing his Shaystation all day. # Cleo Monteiro (Born February 3, 2026) - She's a rock chick and likes to play guitar. # Marvin Ruben Monteiro (Born December 28, 2027) - He loves watching survival shows on tv, and does survival himself. # Holly Monteiro (Born May 27, 2031) # Walter Monteiro (Born December 25, 2033) - He performs to the highest standard in school. He's also respected by many kids because he was born on Christmas. # Bonnie Monteiro (Born July 3, 2034) - She watches tv for most of the day. # Marvin Monteiro Jr. (Born May 5, 2035) - The youngest of the Monteiro children. He is spoiled and demands more than 10 presents on birthdays and Christmas. Asonja's Family Asonja the Hedgehog (Born 1999 (Date Unknown)) - Assistant principal of a hero training academy. Because of a childhood tragedy, he's extremely disfigured and depressed. Emma Capulet (Asonja has no surname, therefore she has her maiden name.) (Born April 2, 2000) - An actress in various Sonicwood movies. Because of this, she lives in a large mansion with her family. Hector Capulet (Born May 31, 2016) - He is a very experienced fighter trained in the way of his father. He works at the Station Square Heroes of Tomorrow Academy, where his father also works. He is Ivy's twin brother. Ivy Dundee (Néé Capulet) (Also Born May 31, 2016) - She's an actress, like her mother. She is married to movie director Steven Dundee, hence why her surname is now Dundee. They also have a son named Sterling. Steven Dundee (Born September 10, 2012) - A movie director, Ivy's husband and Sterling's father. He created famous movies such as The Way of the Hedgehog, War and War II. Sterling Dundee (Born October 17, 2036) - Steven and Ivy's son and Asonja and Emma's grandson. He looks up to both his parents and hopes to be a director like his father. RP Liam was lying down on a tanning bed by the pool in the backyard of his Monteiro Mansion in Station Square. He was listening to music while his wife Merna was arguing with her daughter Holly over her boyfriend staying over at their house. Liam: *inside his head* I have nothing to worry about...I have a day off from work and nothing can go wrong on a beautiful day like this... Meanwhile, with Asonja... Asonja was sitting at home on his laptop doing some accounting stuff on a spreadsheet. Hector, Ivy, Steven, and Emma were at work at the studios. He was taking care of Sterling while they were away. "Hey kido, do you want anything to eat?" Asonja asked him. "Yes please, Popop." Sterling says with a small smile. Asonja nods and closes his laptop. "Right away, bud. What're you lookin' for? Burgers, pizza?" "How about...your special burgers!" Sterling clapped a bit. "I always love your burgers!" Asonja chuckled a bit at that. "Sure thing, kid." He went to his indoor grill and started making the burgers. Meanwhile, with Edward... Edward was busy filming a new episode of his GooTube cooking show called The Fox Chef. On this episode, Edward is teaching people how to make Chili Dogs. Edward: Good day. I'm Edward Monteiro, and today I'll be learning you how to make Chili Dogs. It's Sonic the Hedgehog's favorite food, and, if you like spicy food, it'll be your favorite too. You can use different kinds of buns to make Chili Dogs, but I'd suggest using Sir Charles Hot Dog Buns to make your Chili Dogs. As for sausages, use the sausages from the brand Meaty Midgets. So, let's do this. I'm gonna take a medium sized cooking pot, and I'm gonna fill it with water. With Emma and Co... Steven was giving Ivy and Emma scripts. "Alright so here's how this is going down; Ivy will be coming in from the far left and you, Emma, will burst through the wall instead of using the door next to it and you'll say what it says in the script. Trust me, this Comedy will be the best." Emma reads the script and says like a question, "'Who cares about doors; they're too mainstream'?" Ivy and Steven chuckled. Steven said, "Of course! Remember, this takes place in the early 1990's so technology's going to be a bit...Blech." He pointed out the massive cellphones of the past, Manual Doors (Assuming the real world has automatic moving doors like in Star Trek.) and a Sega Genesis near a blocky TV for added decoration. Ivy: I'm surprised they still have this kind of stuff in 2046. This is like antique. "Yeah. I remember the apartment that Asonja and I lived in and they had even worse doors." Emma pointed out. "Some of these still exist and are sometimes still made." Ivy: Yeah. I remember dad telling me stories about how he and you lived in that apartment, how Hector and I grew up there and how Uncle Liam, Uncle Jason and Uncle Roman lived next door. Those are really cool stories. Speaking of which, I wonder what Uncle Jason and Uncle Roman are up to... With Jason and Roman... Roman was living with Jason in a medium sized house in a Station Square neighborhood where a lot of black human people lived. Roman was married with an unknown woman and had two daughters named Emerald and Ruby with her. Roman's wife and daughters lived in a seperate house elsewhere in Station Square because the house Roman and Jason lived in was only big enough for two people and they couldn't afford a bigger house. Roman was washing his car outside. Roman: This car has to be perfectly clean. That's the way I like it. (He drives a car because both his wings broke in a plane accident.) Jason was out in his front lawn in his human form, crossing his legs and seeming to tan. He was still horridly pale. He saw Roman cleaning his car and decided to pull a little prank; He used his powers to levitate a wet soapy sponge and smacks Roman with it at the back of his head. Roman: Oof! Roman looked at Jason. Roman: *sarcastically* Ha, ha, ha, that was soooo funny... He smirked at him. "Oh don't mind me, I'm just..." He holds up a net. "'Catching' some sleep." Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays